Expect the unexpected
by littlebluedress016
Summary: Len Tsukimori moved to Austria to pursue music... and the last person he expects to see there is Kahoko Hino.
1. What are you doing here?

Hey, y'all… It's my first fict so please…please bear with me!! I'm just a beginner so go easy on me!! And as usual… the disclaimer. I don't own any of this, okay? Just the story.

**EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED**--

CHAPTER ONE: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

"Class, please welcome our newest student. She came all the way from Japan and you should make her feel as welcome as possible. Please come in, dear", a blonde teacher motioned for a young girl to enter the class. She's about 18 years old, with wavy red hair that cascaded down her back and gorgeous golden amber eyes. She bowed in respect, as in the Japanese custom.

"This is Miss Kahoko Hino. She majors in the violin", the teacher continued.

Kahoko was sent to sit next to a bubbly brown haired French girl named Simone. She was very friendly and offered to accompany Kahoko to all her classes. Kahoko smiled. Though she left her hometown in Japan only a couple of months back, she has been adjusting quite well into the European life. Her sister's company transferred her to Vienna and she asked Kahoko to come along, to accompany her and to continue studying music. Kahoko thought that it was a wonderful opportunity for her to learn more things, so she agreed to go along. Her friends from Seiso Academy are quite disappointed to see her go, but they also thought that it was a too good an opportunity to pass. Kahoko was also upset to leave them, but she kept in contact with them ever since she left, especially with Nami Amou and Shoko Fuyuumi with whom she was very close with.

Their homeroom teacher left after that. The girls around her asked about her music-playing, while the boys asked her for her number and if she has a boyfriend. She told them that she was not interested in dating, and she is focusing on her studies and her violin for the time being. The boys were definitely disappointed.

She blended in quite nicely. She made a lot of friends, mainly because of her amiable personality. She also caught the attention of many with her violin-playing, which everyone said was absolutely carefree. Her teachers were also very helpful to her and understood the fact that she is still adjusting to a new school system. However, most of the boys still tend to bug her about her number…

One week after she arrived…

She was running from the train station to meet up with Simone and some other friends. Kahoko was panting as she ran down the pavement to the usual place where they hang out. She was running so fast that she did not even notice the person in front of her. She bumped into the person and knocked all her books off her arms. "Sorry!", she said hurriedly and continued running. The boy she bumped looked at her running form. He was staring at her back and wondering whether he saw what he thought he saw.

A while later, the people at class 1-A of the College department of the Music Institute of Vienna were chatting animatedly when a certain blue haired violinist entered the class. He quietly went to his seat only to be disturbed by his classmates who immediately told him about the pretty Japanese newcomer to their class, who happened to be sitting right in front of him. "Wait till you see that beauty, Tsukimori! I don't doubt that even you will end up asking her out!", said one of the boys.

He just ignored them and settled his violin case next to his seat. A few moments later, the door banged and two girls came at almost the same time, panting. One was Simone, and another, a red haired girl Len didn't recognize. She had her back on the class the whole time as she argued with Simone on who won their little race to class.

The boy who just bugged Len came to her. "You won? My foot! I got here a second before you did!", Simone was saying.

"You did not!", said another voice, one that Len found quite familiar.

Just then Simone noticed Len sitting on his desk. She suddenly told Kahoko, "Remember I told you about that cutie behind you? Seems like he just came back from his tour with his mother. There he is!"

Just then, Len stood up to ask a classmate about homework and such. The boy he was talking to suddenly pushed him in front of Kahoko. When she turned, they suddenly met eye to eye. "Hino?", Len said in disbelief.

"Tsukimori-kun?", Kahoko yelped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", they screamed in unison.

Hey, people… please comment on this one.. this is my first. So please, go easy on me!! Sorry if the grammar or the story sucks.. just give me your opinions!!

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Music-angel


	2. Surprise, surprise

Hey, guys!! It's me again…. WOW!! Thanks for all the reviews I got. They're all so positive!! Thanks a lot, people!!Salamat! Thanks! terima kasih! Xie xie ni! Merci! Danke! Tor cher! Arigatou gozaimasu! Grazie! Gracias! (That's thanks in all languages I know) to the following readers who gave me encouragement!

-Doll music

-Denizmuxicz96

-Midorihimesama

-Kahoko

-Jiru-senpai

-frost eyes

-baby otaku2807

-princesakarlita411

And the others… I can't mention all, it may be too long.

Wo ai ni, people!!

And now, cause u made me so happy…. I give you Chapter 2!

CHAPTER 2: SURPRISE, SURPRISE!

"_What are you doing here?!", they screamed in unison._

Kahoko's jaw dropped instantly. She was staring at Len, who was also staring at her, and didn't seem to notice that the entire class was staring at them, absolutely freaked out.

"Hold on, you know each other?", burst out Simone, looking from Len to Kahoko.

"Y-Yeah, sort of…", mumbled Kahoko, blushing deep scarlet. She tried as much as possible not to look at Len, who was still emotionless, unless you count that outburst earlier. "How?", Simone demanded, obviously intrigued.

Kahoko was looking at her feet, trying to hide her blushing face. "Well… we went to the same high school and participated in a campus concours together. We weren't that close, you know, so it's not that big a deal", she said.

No one else had any chance to say anything else , as their teacher arrived soon. Kahoko slumped down to her seat, trying to avoid being conscious of the fact that Len is right behind her. When breaktime came, however, many girls came to her and asked about Len. It's very evident that many girls like him. She also noticed that he's still as stoic and calm as he was in Seiso, but at least he has some friends now. Kahoko and her friends were in the cafeteria, eating and talking. She suddenly caught Len glancing her way. Before she managed to get a really good look, though, he suddenly walked off, probably to practice his violin, since he had it with him. When they were done eating, they noticed that they still have half an hour to spare before their next class begins. They all headed towards the practice rooms, and Kahoko heard the familiar notes of Schubert's Ave Maria playing in one of the rooms. She recognized the familiar playing of the young virtuoso and tried to peek at the glass window of the door. Unfortunately he caught her and went to the door. "Sorry! Did I disturb you? I'll go now!!", she said, turning away.

"Hino", he began, "Why are you here?"

Kahoko was startled by the sudden question and was wondering how to answer to that. She turned and faced him, trying to make her face as calm as possible.

"Here as in the practice building or here as in Austria?", she said, trying to lighten up the situation a bit.

"Austria", he answered.

Kahoko looked at her feet again. "Well… My sister got transferred here, so she took me along. I didn't know you were here, I thought you were in Germany or something like that, and I definitely didn't expect you to be in this school and the class I got sorted into."

He was looking at her in a way that made Kahoko all nervous. She was rescued by her friends, though and allowed herself to be whisked away to the practice room. Len followed her with his gaze.

"That was absolutely awkward", she said to herself as she held her violin in place.

Simone was looking at her curiously. "Are you thinking about Tsukimori, Kahoko?", she asked.

Kahoko blushed once again. "H-How on earth did you come up with that idea?",she stuttered. Simone was looking at her mischievously. "You were blushing! Do you like him?", she asked.

"N-No!! As a friend, yes, but not in the way you're thinking of! And besides, he's not the type who will be interested in girls, you know", Kahoko said, trying to defend herself.

"All right then, don't tell me. I'll find out anyway", Simone said, folding her arms.

They went back to class after that. During Science period, their term project was announced and the teacher told them that they would be working in pairs. The teacher drew the names of the pairs she chose herself.

"And next, would be… Kahoko Hino and Len Tsukimori", she read.

Kahoko was resting her head on her desk. When the teacher announced the pair, however, her head shot up faster than a rocket taking off to space.

"HUH?!", she said. "Me and who?"

Everyone turned to look at her. She was looking quite embarrassed and lowered her head. 'Oh great… I'm trying to avoid any drama now, and now this… It's gonna be really awkward', she thought. She mustered all her courage and looked at Len. He looked quite embarrassed as well, but he still kept his calm face. He politely raised his hand and asked, "Excuse me, Ma'am. But why the two of us?"

The teacher straightened her spectacles. "Because, Mr. Tsukimori, I thought that it would make her more comfortable to work with someone she can relate to. You're both Japanese, aren't you? And you both play the violin, at that. So you two should get along just fine", she explained.

She was looking good naturedly at both Kahoko and Len. 'Make me more comfortable?! If by comfortable she meant awkward, then she's succeeded!!', she thought. She knew the teacher meant well, but it was so uncomfortable. Has she checked out Len Tsukimori? The guy's like an iceberg in the Atlantic. Hard to crack.

She kept unusually quiet for the rest of the lesson. After class, the guy who often asks her out, Michael, approached her.

"Kahoko", he said. Kahoko, turned, startled. She wasn't used to unfamiliar guys calling her by her given name, but she kept on reminding herself that it was natural in Europe. She smiled and said, "Oh, hi. Anything I can help you with?"

He approached her. "I want to know. Is there anything going on between you and Tsukimori?", he asked.

"WHAT?! You think there's something between me and Tsukimori? What made you think that?",she blurted out.

"You look like you know each other pretty well", he said.

"Not that much. We just met in school and well…we've been quite good friends since then. He was the one", she said quite dreamily, "who taught me the beauty of the violin."

She woke up from her trance and suddenly shook it off.

"Sorry about that! I didn't mean to suddenly look like I'm dreaming or something", she said, looking very embarrassed. "See you tomorrow!", she said, running off.

'Why on earth do I feel weird when Tsukimori is brought up or when I see him? What's happening to me? This wasn't like this before!', she thought as she walked at the pavement on her way to the apartment she shared with her sister.

When she went in, she saw that her sister was already there, doing something on the computer. "Okairi, Kaho", she said. "How was school?"

Kahoko shrugged. "Same as always. Still school. Nothing new."

After changing her clothes, she went to the kitchen where her sister was preparing dinner. As she laid out the silverware in the table, she suddenly got a crazy urge to ask her sister something she never asked before. "Onee-san, have you ever felt strange around a guy all of a sudden though you knew him for a long time already? Like you're always nervous and feel awkward whenever they talk to you?", she asked.

Her sister looked at her in manner that says, "Are you serious?"

She thought about it for a while. "Uh… I don't know about you, but that's how I felt when I fell in love with _my _boyfriend- Uh-oh…"

Kahoko looked at her sister in absolute shock. "What was that?!", she yelled.

Her sister looked away. "It's nothing, Kaho. Besides, we're not talking about me, it's about you. Are you falling in love? With who?", she said, changing the subject.

"Forget about me! You have a boyfriend?! Why on earth didn't you tell me!? Who is he? What's he like? Where does he live? Where did you meet? TELL ME!!", Kahoko screamed.

"Hold it, Kaho! First, we met at work, he's assigned here, too, that's why I agreed to come here. I plan on telling you soon, but heck, I slipped", her sister answered irritably.

Kahoko sat back down. "And you didn't tell me? What kind of a sister are you?", she demanded.

"How about you? You're falling in love, aren't you? Well, who is it? A cute Austrian guy?"

Kahoko was twisting a lock of her hair. "No, a Japanese guy", she answered.

"Japanese? There's one here? In your school?", her sister asked.

"Yeah. In my class. And here's the fact, he went to Seiso too. He was in the Music department. I met him during the school music concours. We knew each other since our second year of high school."

Her sister looked at her. "Well, well, well… My little sister's falling in love… This is quite unexpected."

Kahoko looked at her. Unexpected?!

"Why is it unexpected? You didn't think I could find a guy? If it was me, I won't be that shocked, but you, c'mon, you rarely go with boys!", she said.

Her sister laughed. "Yeah, yeah Kaho, good luck with that guy."

Kahoko kept quiet as she finished her meal. Falling in love? Not likely. Especially with Tsukimori. Or is it?

Another note, guys…

So there's the chapter 2. I may not be able to update the next one soon, since I'll be busy with our school musical rehearsals (which will premiere in August.. I'll be in school until late hours for that… I'm a singer there) and schoolwork for the next few weeks. So, it may be quite a while before I post the next chapter. Thanks for reading, anyways.

-music-angel


	3. a very crazy sunday

Hey… people… I'm updating (at last)... as I said, I have been busy with schoolwork and musical rehearsals... I'm so busy this week; I don't even have the time to hang around. Oh, well... On with the chapter…

CHAPTER 3: A VERY CRAZY SUNDAY

It was a Saturday afternoon. Kahoko was preparing to leave for the movies with her elder sister and potential brother-in-law. They convinced her to come, though she has better things to do other than watch two love struck adults look at each other with goo-goo eyes.

She opened her closet and took out a very casual blouse, a denim skirt and a pair of leggings. She paired it up with a pair of ballet flats, tied her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her purse. She followed her sister into her boyfriend's car and they all drove to the cinema together. Kahoko was just looking out into the window, apparently distracted, while the two were all sugary and stuff. _'Ugh… They're like teenagers, only worse'_, she thought. When they arrived at the cinema, her sister insisted on watching a romantic flick, which was seconded by her boyfriend. Kahoko, on the other hand, was not interested in watching anything, so she asked permission to go and look at the mall instead.

"Suit yourself", her sister said, joining the queue for the tickets and handing her some cash.

Kahoko took it and said, "Thanks. Have fun, you two!"

The waved at her and entered the cinema, hand-in-hand.

Kahoko looked around the shops and thought of doing some shopping. She went to a music store and browsed at some scores. She bought a couple and went to find a new dress for their upcoming class outing. She was just browsing when suddenly, a voice called out to her.

"Hey, Kahoko!!"

She turned. She saw some of her classmates, including Michael, waving at her. She waved back. He approached her, while she tried to avoid anything close to being asked out.

"Hey, there, Michael. How's it going?", she said.

"Going great… Listen, Kahoko, I was wondering if you want to go to…", he began.

"I told you before, didn't I? I'm not interested. We can be friends, but that's about it. I can't offer you any more than that. I'm sorry. I know you're sincere about me, but I'm afraid I can't repay that. Find another girl. Maybe one who will love you back", she said sympathetically.

"I understand", he said, a bit crestfallen. "Then, can we be friends?"

"I'd love that", Kahoko replied with a smile.

She left them and set off to go home. She lay in bed for a while then went to sit at the piano in the living room. Her piano skills have improved, and her sister managed to get a pretty good piano for their apartment. Both of them played it, but, Kahoko had to admit, her sister plays better than her.

She began to press the keys and before she even knew it, she was playing a tune. She immediately got a blank score sheet and tried to remember the notes she just played. She decided to compose a song on the piano, and make an arrangement for the violin afterwards. She thought of putting lyrics in, to make it even more interesting. She was so immersed, she couldn't t hear the ringing of her phone. Only when she finished the chorus part did she realize the furious ringing of her phone. She picked it up urgently and said, "Hello?"

"Hino? It's Tsukimori", the voice said.

'_Shoot! What do I do now? And how on earth did he get my number?!'_, she thought.

"Y-yeah, It's Hino", she said softly.

"I was just wondering if you want to start working on our science project. Do you have any ideas?", he asked.

"Hmm.. Not really. How about we go down to the library and do some research?", she said. "When are you free?"

"Tomorrow? Can you make it tomorrow?", he said.

"Yeah, tomorrow's fine", she answered.

"Okay, then. Bye", he hung up.

Kahoko hung up as well. Then she hit her head on the piano, ignoring her score sheet. "That was so stupid, Kaho", she said to herself.

She turned her attention back to her score. Then she gave a satisfied grin. She finally found the lyrics to her composition. She began writing the words down at once.

The next day, she prepared for her meeting with Tsukimori. Whatever enthusiasms she lacked the night before completely showed that day. She fussed over every little detail and made sure she looked just right. She was almost panicking when she couldn't find her hairbrush, and only until her sister pointed out that she was holding it did she realize that she has been holding it for minutes.

At around 11 am, she set out, planning to have lunch out so that she can easily go to the library afterwards. She was at an outdoor café when she spotted some girls from her class. One of them approached her and said, "Kahoko, I wonder if I can ask you for a favor."

"Sure, what is it?", she said, getting up from her seat.

"Actually, there's some Japanese tourists by the city square, and they seem lost. We can't communicate properly, so I wonder if you can help them out."

Kahoko grinned. "I'll go look. Thanks for telling me!", she said, running off.

'Japanese tourists? Must be hard', she thought.

Just then, she heard voices speaking, or more likely, arguing about something in Japanese. She went to have a better look. As she got closer, she noticed something familiar with the voices.

"This is just great! We take two steps out of the hotel and BAM! We're lost! Are you sure you know how to interpret that damn map?!", an angry female voice said.

"Quit nagging me! We are all lost, in case you haven't noticed!", a male voice retorted angrily.

Kahoko went closer. 'Could it be…'

The people she was watching finally managed to realize her presence and looked at her in disbelief. She was smiling at the only one who hadn't noticed her, and said, "Sure you can manage that map?"

"I can manage, thank you!", the green haired pianist said curtly.

"Oh yeah? What about that 'we're all lost' crack you were saying? How's _that_ going?", Kahoko taunted, then giggled.

"Hino?", Tsuchiura said.

Kahoko opened up her arms. "The one and only! Now, where exactly are you people going?"

"To find you actually", Nami Amou said, "Though we have no idea where to start. How did you find us?"

"A couple of friends saw you and asked me to help", she said simply. "Nice to see you again!"

Fuyuumi Shoko and Nami both hugged her. "Kaho-senpai, it's so nice to see you again", Fuyuumi said.

Kahoko grinned at her. "Yeah, same here."

"Kaho-chan!!", Kazuki Hihara yelled joyfully at the sight of Kahoko, and wasted no time in embracing her.

"Hold on before I choke!", Kahoko joked, still giggling. "By the way I had arranged to meet a friend soon, so why don't I take you back to your hotel and meet some other time, okay? This is really important!", she said.

"Sure, but is this with a guy?", Amou said suspiciously.

Kahoko pouted. 'This girl knows me too well', she thought.

"Y-yeah, sort of. Now, don't kill me just yet. I'll tell you about it next time. If I run late, he'll kill me" , she laughed nervously.

"Whatever", Amou said, rolling her eyes.

Truth be told, Kahoko don't dare tell them that she's meeting Tsukimori. She just can't. They'll never let her hear the end of it if she ever let it slip that she's meeting Len Tsukimori.

She took them back to the hotel and made it just in time for their meeting. She saw him sitting on his own, looking absolutely bored. She rushed to him immediately, though it took him a while to acknowledge her presence.

"Uhm- Sorry. Am I late?", she said.

He looked at his watch. "No, I'm just early", he replied.

They walked to the library together and pored over books over the next hour. Even though they were both so immersed in whatever they were supposed to be looking for, Tsukimori couldn't resist looking at Hino, who was trying to search for relevant books. She noticed him looking at her, and grinned at him. He felt his cheeks reddening. 'Did she notice?', he wondered. Thankfully, she didn't seem to see him blushing face as she went back to the book she was reading. He let out a sigh of relief. He found it hard to concentrate on his book when he could feel her looking his way every now and then.

'What is going on with me? Normally, I could focus on whatever I have to do with no problem at all, but how come whenever Hino is around, I seem to be distracted by her every move!', Len was mentally scolding himself that he did not even realize that Kahoko was right in front of him, holding a book on sounds.

"Tsukimori-kun? How about we do an experiment that's related to music somehow? That would make it even more interesting! How about it?", she was saying.

Tsukimori didn't seem t have heard what she just said. She was waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention. He jerked back to earth, seeing a worried Kahoko looking at his face.

"You okay?", she asked.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine", he answered. 'What the heck happened to me?'

Unknowingly to them, watchful eyes were observing their every move.

Sorry for the late update. I told you I was busy. And I wasn't able to use the computer for a while. Thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks and REVIEW!!

Music-angel


	4. new events

Okay…. Since I'm being nice to y'all… I'll give you chapter 4. And so sorry about not having dividers at the end... I tried, but somehow, the computer hates me and won't show it!! Okay, so here it is... And thanks for those who guessed the people watching them. Sorry if it's often too short. I don't have the time to type really long chapters! Read on to see if your guesses are right, anyway!! THANKS TO U ALL!! And sorry for the updates that took forever, I was busy, as I said, with school and the musical(on which I was treated unfairly). And I have been emotionally distressed lately, so I'm really sorry to you all.

**CHAPTER 4: New events**

Kahoko was looking at Tsukimori as if she was worried for his sanity. He ferociously turned ten shades of red at the sight of her, though he tried to brush it away. She continued looking for books with any relevance to experiments with music and left him to his thoughts. She was browsing through a shelf when she saw a familiar fluff of bushy auburn hair, visible through a pile of books. She edged to have a better look and almost yelled out in the library.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!" she yelped.

Nami Amou shrugged. "Hey, there, Kaho!" she said, in a 'whoops-I-am-busted' manner.

Kahoko folded her arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked again.

Nami straightened up and smoothed the skirt she was wearing. She put her hands to her hips and said, "How can you do this to us, Kahoko?! How can you keep such a thing from us?!"

Kahoko covered Nami's mouth and whispered, "I'll explain later! Come on, Nami, can't you give me a break once in a while?!"

Nami pouted and folded her arms. "What happened to BFF, Kaho? Why are you doing this to me?!", she said in a mock hurt voice.

Kahoko rolled her amber eyes. "Please, Nami, stop your drama… It's getting old"

Nami stopped. "Fine, guess I can't expect you to fall for that after all these years. Sigh, oh well. Just let me in on the 411 later, okay?", she waved and left, dragging Ryoutaro with her.

Kahoko sighed deeply. Thankfully, Len was too dazed to realize her outburst and didn't bother to see what the racket was about.

Kahoko went back to him and pretended like nothing happened. She continued to look at some books and pretended to be completely immersed in them, though in her mind, she was really wondering what Nami would be thinking at that moment. With a horrible jolt, she somehow felt it involved a date and Len Tsukimori.

Kahoko sat on her desk that evening, gazing at the music score sheet on top of her desk. She smiled to herself dreamily and did not notice her elder sister enter her room. 'Huh… What am I doing? I'm going all over a guy and I don't know why! What is going on with me?!", she grasped her hair, as if hoping to drag the thoughts of Len out if her mind.

Her sister whistled. "Wow. The last time I saw you do that, you were falling head over heels with a guy from Nagoya who has a girlfriend. And that was when you were in the 5th grade!"

Kahoko glared. "I seem to remember Mom saying that it's rude to enter someone's room without knocking first."

"Hey, I pay for this house, I do what I want in it", her sister said simply.

Kahoko's eyes narrowed. "That does not give you a right to nose in my business", she said.

Her sister began to walk out. "Well, if you don't want to tell me, fine. But if you needed advice about anything, I'm here", she said, sincerely.

Kahoko smirked. "Yeah, I'll seek advice from the woman who only had a boyfriend at the age of 26. Sure, I'll do that", she said testily.

Her sister smiled and left the room. Kahoko was left once more with the thoughts and her insecurities.

The next day, at school, Kahoko was sitting on her desk, apparently lost in space, when a loud rapping sound jerked her back to earth, with a horrible jolt.

"Huh? What? How?", she said distractedly.

Simone eyed her suspiciously. She put her hands to her hips and said, "Okay, what's going on in your head right now?"

Kahoko merely shrugged. "Oh, nothing much. Just thinking some things over."

"You don't tell me anything anymore…"

Kahoko grinned. "It's nothing"

"Don't you 'it's nothing' me", Simone said irritably.

Kahoko smiled simply and turned her attention back to her work.

After school, as Kahoko went out the front gates, she suddenly felt hands gripping her from behind.

"Yo, Kaho!!", came the loud voice of Nami Amou. Kahoko turned. She saw the rest of them catching up with Nami and finally coming to a halt once she stopped. Kahoko smiled warmly at the sight of her friends.

"What are you all doing here?", she asked.

"Well, we came to see you and maybe, tour the city a little bit?", Nami said, still gripping on Kahoko's uniform.

"Sure! I'm free today, anyway."

With that, they all raced to the train station and went sight-seeing around the magnificent city of Vienna.

They visited national landmarks, museums and some places of interest. They ended at a very late hour and were all exhausted by walking from here to there. Kahoko dropped them by their hotel, and went home soon after.

Kahoko went to bed, thinking about what everyone is saying. Could she be falling in love with Len?

On the other side of town, another young violinist is thinking about the same lines. He is usually focused on whatever he has to do, and that is to become better in the violin, to be the best, if he can. But his cold and steady rhythm gets messed up when a certain red headed girl is around. Her gentle and carefree music, her gorgeous smiles and a personality to match, what more could you want?

He shook his head as if to remove these crazy thoughts from his head. He began practicing again, as to distract any more thoughts of Kahoko, but to no avail. Every once in a while, her charming face appears in his mind and he can almost hear her playing her sweet, enchanting Ave Maria.

He finally stopped when he found that he can't concentrate any more. He had a hard time believing it, and he spent hours trying to convince himself that he doesn't like her the way he thinks he does and that she's just a girl and she should not ruin his focus.

'Then again', he thought, 'what is this strange feeling I feel?'

He went to the window sill and sat there pondering his thoughts. And he smiled to himself, looking up at the silver moon above.

A few days later, Kahoko went out with Nami and the rest, the day before they go back to Japan. Kahoko took them to a chic café and went sightseeing around other cities in Vienna. They laughed and enjoyed the last moments they have together. As they were having dinner, Nami pulled Kahoko aside for a little 'girl talk', as she called it. (Kahoko later on described it as an interrogation session)

"So, what 'girl thing' do you want to talk about that is so private you won't let the others hear?", Kahoko said, folding her arms. Nami looked at her straight in the eye and said, "I just have a theory and I am planning to confirm it."

"And you're asking me because-?"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. It's pretty obvious. I'm not your best friend for nothing, Kaho."

Kahoko looked very confused now. "Okay, spit it out now, Nami. I really don't get you."

Nami put her hands to her waist. "You don't know what I'm talking about? Well, let me refresh your memory. It's something that I think you're not aware of right now."

"Oh, great, so the guidance counseling starts now."

Nami pointed a finger into her face and said sternly, "Kaho, tell me the truth, do you like Tsukimori or not?"

Kahoko almost yelped in surprise. "WHAT?! What is wrong with you? Why are you asking that, you little-!"

"Oh, is that true?", Nami said, sarcastically.

Kahoko froze. "I never really thought of Tsukimori-kun that way', she admitted, "But to be honest, I kind of feel different when we're together, not like the way I used to."

Nami smiled. "So I was right! You are falling in love with Tsukimori! Oh, my gosh, Kahoko! You're in love!!"

Kahoko slapped a hand to Nami's mouth. "Shhh… Do you want the whole place to hear that? For crying out loud, be quiet!", she said urgently.

"My goodness, Kahoko, how long does it take you to realize that? Gosh, you are slow!", Nami laughed.

"Nami, shut up! You're creating a riot. Okay, so I'm falling for him, so what? That guy doesn't seem to know when a girl is trying to get his attention. All he knows is his violin and that's it", Kahoko said, frowning.

Nami patted her shoulder sympathetically. "He'll realize that sooner and later. Hold on there, Kahoko."

Kahoko nodded, but before she can say anything, a very sleepy Keiichi called them and said that they all want to have dinner already. The two girls grinned and followed him to the dining hall. They were noisier and laughed louder than ever before. Kahoko smiled to herself. 'After all, how many times do we get to do this lately?', Kahoko thought, pausing her laughter.

The next day, Kahoko sent them off at the airport. They all said their goodbyes and last hugs (which Hihara happily obliged).

As Kahoko watched them enter the departure area, she felt a tinge of homesickness in her heart. She let a couple of tears fall down her cheeks and with a last look at her friends' backs, she went back home.

The next school day, Kahoko was stopped by her music professor on her way to practice.

"Miss Hino, may I speak with you for a moment?", she said.

"Sure, Madame", she answered, following her.

Kahoko followed her to her office and let Kahoko in. "Sit down, Miss Hino", she said.

Kahoko sat down. "As you well know, you are one of the brightest students of the academy, talent-wise. (Kahoko blushed at this comment) And the European Aspiring Musicians competition is approaching. It's in 7 months and the school board is sure that you will be a suitable delegate for this competition. You and another violinist will be sent to Germany to compete. You should be happy about this, Miss Hino", Madame Bolneze said, smiling at Kahoko. It took her a while to take in what Madame has said.

When she did realize it, her eyes opened wide and she suddenly stood up from her seat. "A- are you sure, Madame?", she asked.

Madame smiled warmly. "Yes. Congratulations, Miss Hino. You're going to Germany. Do your best. We expect great things from you, and I hope you won't let us down."

Kahoko shook her hand. "Thank you so much, Madame! I give you my word that I will do my best and give it all I've got!"

Madame dismissed her. She went out and smiled to herself. Then she ran to the practice rooms and enthusiastically started practice.

Len passed by the music room where she was happily playing 'Storm' from Vivaldi's four seasons. 'She seems happy', he thought, leaning in to listen to her.

She suddenly paused. Len was caught off guard and Kahoko caught him outside, leaning to the door.

"Uhm, may I help you?", she asked.

He was speechless for some time, then he just turned away and said, "I see you're finally taking your practice seriously."

Kahoko looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I really want to do my best, like I always do. I'm planning to excel in music. I can't afford to slack off, can't I?"

Len smiled. He didn't show it to her, but he did. Then he walked away, and entered a practice room nearby. Kahoko followed him with her gaze and went back to practice.

She kept practicing every single day and gradually gained progress. She received information on the competition a few weeks after being informed of her participation. She will be competing with students from music school from all over Europe who will most likely be the cream of the crop in their own fields. Kahoko could not help being quite nervous. The mere idea of competing against the best of the best is enough to give her the chills. An entire group of students from their school will be joining her, two students each division, a girl and a boy.

Kahoko knew that a classmate of hers is competing in the piano division. It was only during a briefing a month later did she know who her would-be comrade is.

Kahoko made her way to the music room one day, as the students involved in the competition were summoned for a meeting. She entered the music room, and spotted Len in a corner, arms folded with a bored expression on his face. She approached him, quite cautiously.

"Uhm, hi, Tsukimori-kun. So you're involved, too?", she said, with a nervous laugh. 'Lame question, Kaho, like it was totally unexpected. We're talking about Len Tsukimori here. Of course he's in, you idiot!', she thought afterwards.  
Len merely nodded and his face went back to the same blank expression. Kahoko pouted in annoyance and went to greet some people she knew.

The teachers came and explained how the competition works. Each student is to compete in six selections, each with a different theme and they also have to present an exhibition piece, which will not be counted in the scores, just to give the judges an idea on what the competitors are capable of. Kahoko thought, 'Six selection, just like the concours, only more and the pressure is definitely worse. I just hope I can manage this.'

They were given a leaflet, which listed the different themes for each selection. Kahoko looked at hers and started thinking about the themes and possible pieces to play. She peeked at Len and saw that he was doing the same thing.

When she went out, she was stopped by Len on the doorway. "Hino", he said, "what are you planning to play for the exhibition part?"

Kahoko stared. "Me? I don't know yet, but I'm planning to do something challenging, for a change."

Len just nodded and left.

Okay, so that's chapter 4! I would like to thank all those people who read my story and those sending reviews! Please review!! I'm sorry about the late update, again. I was just so unhappy these days, first, a girl stole my part in the musical (that was bullshit… sorry for the language) and then my crush went back to Taiwan! I miss him so much!!

I hope this chapter is long enough for you people. Keep reading and thanks again!! MUAHH!!

() musicangel016 3


	5. new author's note

Hey, people

i got the themes already, as well as Hino's pieces.

Now i need help for Tsukimori's pieces. The themes are as follows.

-freedom

-unknown side

-seventh heaven

-inspiration

-sentimental duet (okay, not this one)

-harmony

Help ME!!

Thanks!!

Music-angel

I'm desperate!


	6. Preparing for the competition

So, after the really long time I haven't updated, I will now. I'm still upset (now it's even worse… My end of year exams are coming and I need to study. And there's also the fact that my eyesight grew from worse to worst, and my mom is absolutely forbidding me to use the computer unnecessarily. Sorry, guys…I'll try my best, But I may update real slow, cause I'm trying not to be blind, ok? (Imagine being fourteen with 500 degree myopia!)… so enough with me and my babbling mouth… I'll get on with it!!!

----------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4: Preparing for the competition

After two grueling weeks of searching for scores and listening to CDs, Kahoko finally found the pieces she wants to play for each selection and the exhibition. She happily purchased the scores she needed and started practicing.

One day at practice, she looked at the themes and the pieces she will be playing. This is what is written in her notebook:

1st- Theme: Freedom

Piece: Spring (Allegro), from Antonio Vivaldi's The four seasons concerto

2nd-Theme: The Unknown side

Piece: Red Hot by Vanessa- Mae (I can't resist… I love this piece!!!)

3rd-Theme: Seventh Heaven

Piece: (I) Can, Can (you)? From Moulin Rouge

4th-Theme: Inspiration

Piece: Intermezzo from Mascagni's "Cavallera Rusticana"

5th- Theme: Sentimental duets

Piece: Ave Maria by Schubert

6th- Theme: Harmony

Piece: Reason from "Autumn Tale"

Exhibition Piece: The Devil's Trill Sonata by Giuseppe Tartini

She could be seen practicing every possible moment she has to spare… during lunch, after school, before school, at home, before bed, name it, she's been there. She was strongly advised against doing the Tartini Sonata by her teachers, mainly because that is a very technically demanding piece and even virtuoso violinists have trouble performing it. But she still insisted that she can do it, and spent more time perfecting that piece more than the other pieces she's had no trouble with the other pieces, as she's very familiar with them and performed them at least once before.

When asked why she chose such a demanding piece, she answered, "I just want to know how far I can go. This is the only way of knowing if I'm who I think I am. And I just want to challenge my self and push my talent and passion to the limit", with a smile.

Len could see her working hard, and can't help admiring her determination. She was always in the practice room, looking into the score, making mistakes, trying again, and committing mistakes again. She would stop, then listen to a recording of the song, and do it again, adjusting here and there. She would go back late and once she got home, she would start again. She continued in this manner for some time, until one day, she managed to finish the piece without any mistakes. Len noticed her happy expression as she left the practice room, smiling to herself.

That winter, three months prior to the competition, Kahoko was practicing alone in the park when she saw a familiar figure sitting in one of the benches nearby. Curious, she went to have a closer look and saw that it was Len, who was silently staring into the falling snow, with his violin case next to him. She carefully approached him and looked at him for a while, until he realized she was there.

"Hino", he said, emotionless.

"Tsukimori", she replied, just as cold.

He looked away, and she continued looking at him.

"What are you doing here? It's very unlike you to be outdoors, not playing your violin", she said.

He looked at her. "What I do or don't do is none of your concern, Hino", he said coldly, which Kahoko took as a sign that she has to go

"Fine. See ya", she said, thinking, 'He's in a bad mood.'

Len watched her go, feeling kind of a jerk for being rude. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially her, mainly because when he's not in the mood, he talks like a creep, and he didn't want to say anything unkind to her. She continued walking, until she reached home. Then she took off her coat and went upstairs to her room, threw her purse into the dressing table and her violin case underneath the table.

She threw herself into the bed and groaned in frustration. "You ask him a decent question and what does he do? He answers you with a snappy retort, leaving you looking stupid! Ugh! The nerve of that guy! At this rate, he'll never find a girl, unless she's a martyr!"

Then, she sat up and looked at her violin case for a while. Then she smiled. "But still… how can someone as hard hearted as him make such a magnificent sound?", she smirked. "Maybe there's some good in him, after all."

Meanwhile, in the Tsukimori household…

Len was pacing in his bedroom, his conscience kicking in, (Thank you conscience!!!) urging him to call her and apologize, like any decent guy.

He was having a mental battle with himself, until finally, the good side won and he was forced to dial Kahoko's cell phone (now.. how did he get that?) and wait for an answer.

"Hello?", he heard Kahoko's voice on the other line, sounding tired and sleepy.

"Hino?"

"Yeah, who's this?", she asked.

"It's Tsukimori."

"Oh. What?", she answered, quite wearily.

"I just called to apologize for being rude with you earlier", he had to force the words out of his mouth. (now, was that too hard?)

Kahoko stared at the phone in mild disbelief. She wasn't sure if she was talking to the right person, but she sure never heard him apologize before.

"It's okay. I guess all of us have our bad mood days. i understand", she replied.

In the other end of the line, Len blushed terribly at her comment.

"Good night, then", he said, hanging up.

"Good night", answered Kahoko.

----

A few weeks later....

"Kahoko!!! Don't you have a plane to catch?!"

Kahoko ran out of their condominium unit into a taxi waiting at the lobby, saying hurried goodbyes to her sister. She has about an hour and a half before her flight bound for Germany.

She ran to check in and met her companions in the departure area. She carried her violin case in one hand and a handbag in another. She sat down on a chair, exhausted and breathed heavily. She didn't even noticed she was sitting next to Len, who looked, as usual, uninterested.

Kahoko turned to one of her friends and chatted with her animatedly. Len was watching her, until she suddenly noticed and smiled amiably. When boarding began, however, to her dismay, she was seated next to him in the plane. 'This is gonna be the longest flight ever',she thought miserably.

For hours Kahoko stared into space, plugged in to her iPod and listening to her pieces. Len, on the other hand, started reading a book upon takeoff and seemed like he doesn't appreciate being disturbed.

They landed in Berlin at around 7 in the evening. Since it was already nighttime, they decided to check in at the hotel and rest for the next day. Kahoko shares a room with a bubbly singer named Gabrielle and made friends with her. Gabrielle is a year younger than Kahoko, a first year soprano, and her voice can literally make your hairs stand on end. Kahoko took an instant liking to her.

Len, on the other hand, has a room to himself (basically because no one wants to share one with him, he's such a creep!). He settled in quickly and rested, unlike some people who took this as a perfect opportunity to have a slumber party. (the girls...)

The next day, they all packed and went to the concert hall where the concours would be held. They stood in awe(everyone but Len) as they marveled at the size and grandeur of the concert hall. Later on, they assembled and were instructed on the upcoming events. Kahoko and Len stole glances at each other, trying hard not to catch one another's eye. Unfortunately, their eyes met for a split second, causing them to blush and look away. They both tried (and failed) to direct their attention to anything but that weird, awkward moment they just had. Kahoko and Len both tried to feign interest in the speech being given to them, but miserably failed.

Once the session was over, the students were dismissed and they were free to go wherever they please. Kahoko went back to her hotel room and was thinking of walking around to unwind when she noticed Len in the lobby. She cautiously walked past him until he spoke up.

"Do you want to walk around with me?", he asked, quite timidly.

Kahoko stared at his amber eyes and smiled. "Okay", she said.

They walked until they reached a nearby cafe, where they settled to have some coffee. Problem is, they stared at almost everything except each other, which was, well, awkward.

Kahoko stared at Len with interest as he seemed quite embarrassed, stirring his coffee with one hand, the other hand on his chin, desperately trying to avoid her gaze. Her, on the other hand, was looking at the clouds and wondering when this uneasy silence will end, that is, until Len interrupted and broke the silence.

"Have you figured out all the pieces you will be playing for the competition?", he asked.

"Yes", she answered. "You?"

"Yes"

Kahoko nodded and sipped her coffee. She was scanning around for any subjects they can talk about when she felt a vibration in her pocket. Her phone was ringing violently as she rushed to take the call.

"Excuse me", she told Len. "Hello?", she said into the phone.

"Kaho? Nami here. Is it true you're in Germany for a competition?", demanded Nami.

"How fast does news travel in there?", Kahoko frowned.

"So it's true?"

"Obviously", Kahoko rolled her eyes, "Now, can you bug me some other time, Nami? This is so not a good time."

She can hear Nami grumble on the other end. "Fine, you win. But you OWE me!"

"Sure, big time", Kahoko grinned.

"Bye and break a leg!", Nami hung up.

Kahoko flipped her phone shut,and went back to where Len was sitting. She found him exactly the way she left him. "Sorry about that. It was just a friend."

He nodded in understanding.

"Hino, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving back in our second year of high school."

Kahoko almost choked out her coffee. Why bring this up now?

"Uhm... It's okay, you don't really need to tell me anything", Kahoko shrugged. "You weren't obligated to inform me anything, anyway."

Len looked at her for the first time in several minutes. Kahoko was avoiding an awkward situation they may not be able to get out of.

Suddenly, their music teacher called Kahoko.

"Miss Hino, have you prepared everything already?"

"Yes, Madame", answered Kahoko.

"Practiced with Tsukimori yet?"

Kahoko's eyes widened as she coughed out her coffee.

"Pardon? Did you just say-?"

"I thought you already knew that on the fifth selection you and Tsukimori have to perform a duet. That's why the theme is 'Sentimental Duet'", the teacher explained.

"Thanks for the info. We'll start on it", Kahoko said, nervously, hanging up.

Then she turned to Len. "We're dead. The fifth selection! We're supposed to perform a duet! A duet!!!"

Len remained calm, and asked, "What's your piece?"

"Ave Maria", answered Kahoko.

Len's eyes widened.

"Why?", Kahoko asked.

"That's the same as mine", he replied.

"Say what?", Kahoko blurted out.

They looked at each other. This is no coincidence.

-------

On the day of the exhibition, everyone assembled on the backstage. Len noticed Kahoko standing on one side, talking animatedly to some friends. The exhibition was a freestyle program, without any particular restrictions on the piece or the player's attire. Most of the students preferred to wear casual or semi formal for this occasion. Kahoko wore a long, flowing, tube top and black bootcut pants, black boots and a black cowboy hat. She has a black belt tied around her waist and looked absolutely embarrased.

She earned many looks from other students. She would reply, in a defensive manner, "What? Madame Bolneze suggested it!"

Madame smiled at her and said, "Dear, you're performing an agressive piece, you should look the part!"

She couldn't help but grin sheepishly.

She looked at Len, who looked dashing in a black tuxedo and looking all calm and collected.

Kahoko was smiling to herself when the announcer's voice can be heard on the sound system. She loosened her choker and clutched her violin and bow close to her. Her knees almost gave way, but she managed to stand quite still.

After a while, the announcer called, "Representing Vienna, Austria, Len Tsukimori, performing Wieniawski's Scherzo Tarantella."

Len went centerstage and waited for the accompanist to give him the signal. When it was given, he started his performance powerfully, and once again, Kahoko was drawn into a world of Len's music and was hypnotized by the sound of his violin.

He had a flawless performance and earned a standing ovation from the audience. Kahoko shook as he returned to the backstage area. She awaited for the announcer to call her name. When it seemed like an eternity to her,

"Representing Vienna, Austria, Kahoko Hino, performing Tartini's Violin Sonata in G major(The Devil's Trill) "(not sure about the G major part)

Kahoko tried not to look at the hundreds of eyes fixed on her and placed her violin in place. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the piece. She began her piece strong and concentrated hard on the interpretation and her technique. She swayed to the music and let it freely go through her and felt every moment of her performance. She even did the difficult parts perfectly and her nerves completely didn't show. She looked very confident and sure of what she was doing.

She finished on a strong note and earned a well deserved standing ovation. She bowed and left the stage. Tears welled up in her beautiful amber eyes as she walked back to the waiting room. She heaved a sigh of relief as she placed her violin back in its case. Len walked towards her as she sat down on a chair.

"You must think I'm really pathetic now, do you?", she chuckled lightly as tears trickled on her cheeks. Len just stared her down and offered her a handkerchief. (aw... that was so nice, Len!lol..)

Kahoko gratefully accepted it and used it to wipe her tears. She handed it back to him and whispered, "Thanks", but he gave it back and answered, "Keep it".

Kahoko nodded and held it close. "Thanks again", she laughed softly. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to cry just like that, but, it was so overwhelming. That was my first standing ovation."

Len opened his mouth to say something, but Madame Bolneze came over, smiling. "Well done, you two! That went better than expected! Standing ovations are very rare in this competition! And those were challenging pieces as well! Congratulations!"

Kahoko smiled. "Thank you, Madame", she said, wiping her tears off her face. Len merely nodded and left the scene, leaving Kahoko baffled by his sudden act of kindness.

Thus, the night ended in a curious note.

Later that week, practice got even more hectic as the first official day of the competition draws closer. People are focused more than ever and practiced day and night, no distractions. One day, however, they were called one day, about a week before the program and told to take a break. As most predicted, Len was absolutely against the idea.

"As far as I'm concerned, a break is not necessary at a time like this", he said.

Madame Bolneze would have none of that. "Oh, no you don't", she told him sternly, "You go take a break or I'm pulling you out. I don't like having students over work themselves and putting too much pressure on themselves."

Len had no choice. Kahoko had to restrain herself from laughing at the expression on his face. He looked disdainful as each returned to their rooms to place their instruments and start dressing up for a much awaited break. Kahoko changed clothes and ran out with a shoulder bag, grinning. She spotted Len in the hallway, also waiting for the elevator. She grinned at him in a friendly manner and went in when the elevator arrived. She kept the door open for him and pressed the button. She was fiddling with her bag as they went down, quite slowly, to be honest. Kahoko rushed out of the door and into the lobby, Len following her trail.

"Hino", he said.

Kahoko turned.

"Do you mind if I come with you?", he asked, not looking at her.

Kahoko smiled. "Sure!! That would be fun! I don't have anyone to go with, anyway."

They went out to go sightseeing around the city of Berlin for the day. Kahoko marvelled at the romantic gardens and landmarks. If you don't know who they are, you'd think they were a pair of lovers on a holiday. People kept shooting looks at them, mainly the girls, out of envy at the lucky girl who dated that hot, hot guy.

Len stared after Kahoko as she whipped out her camera and took photos of the places she saw. But she discreetly took a shot of Len, looking uninterested and giggled to herself. He looked at her. She shrugged and walked off looking innocent. Len smiled quietly to himself, looking at this seemingly average girl, this girl who has the ability to change the attitude of people around her, especially him. He smiled, thinking about the changes that happened to him when she came to his life.

Kahoko looked back at him and caught him smiling. She turned her back at once. 'Did I just see him smile? Smile?!', she thought. When she looked again, he was back in his usual stoic face. Kahoko rubbed her eyes, but she was sure she wasn't hallucinating. She wondered what was it that finally brought a smile to Len Tsukimori's face. She saw in a few times before, and they were extremely rare. She smiled as well, thinking it may be because of the fact that they were having a fun day and having a relaxing day, away from all the stress and pressure of the competition. Little did she know that she was the mystery "what". The person who opened up Len Tsukimori's heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well?! sorry about the wait, guys. I hope this chapter is enough to make up for the long time I haven't updated anything. Thanks for all those who keep on reading my story!!!! Luv yah!!!!

--music_angel


	7. The competition begins

---As usual, the common disclaimers apply. Whatever they are. I just don't own any of the copyrighted stuff, but the story is purely mine. whatever works. just don't sue me, okay?

Chapter 6: The competition begins

Kahoko stood still in front of the mirror, still looking at her reflection, trying to fix every single hint of blemish from her appearance. She took a nervous breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'You can do this. Just don't freak out and remember the notes. That's all. Stay calm. It'll be fine', she thought, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She straightened her gown and picked her violin out from its case before heading towards the backstage area.

She saw some people fidgeting with their instruments or their clothes. Kahoko spotted Len, the only one she knew among the competitors and walked towards him, careful not to tread on her gown. He looked up from what seemed to be intense concentration when he heard the sound of her shoes coming his way. He looked very composed, as usual, but he can't help staring at Kahoko, standing in her stunning pink and apple green assymetrical gown, her hair in an intricate knot and curly strands just falling to her cheeks. She has small diamond earrings and an armlet, twisted like a vine in her upper left arm, matched with pink shoes. (If you want, i can post the sketches I made for Kahoko's outfits in _all_ the events...just a thought. maybe you'd like a peek...)

She blushed when she saw him looking at her. She shrugged and said, "Too much?"

He shook his head violently, and said, "No, you look amazing".

Kahoko blushed even redder at the compliment. "Right back at ya", she laughed, taking in his usual black tuxedo. He smiled Kahoko's favorite smile, the sincere kind that can make her fall to the ground and melt.

The emcee announced the start of the program a few moments later. Everyone stood still, waiting to be called. Kahoko decided to sit instead of standing because her knees would give way. She listened to every person's performance and listened even harder at the applause he or she garnered. Pressure caved in once she hears the roaring applause and the powerful performance others give, once or twice looking at Len to see if he is affected by any of it. He looked composed, calm as usual and didn't seem to care about how others did. Kahoko can't blame him, she knows he has skill enough to put the rest of them in shame.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity until she heard the emcee call, "Representing Vienna, Austria, Miss Kahoko Hino, playing a Vivaldi composition, Spring."

She stood up, and walked towards the stage. She felt sick, but managed to keep a calm face as she walked to the centerstage and saw the limelight flashing.

'This is it, Kaho. Remember why you're here. The love you have for music. Just keep that in mind', she told herself as she held her violin in place. She began the piece, and let the emotions just flow freely with every notes came out naturally.

"She's very expressive", said a judge.

"Yes, she is. And added to that, she plays with her heart. You can hear it in the notes. She loves what she's doing", another said, smiling at the red haired violinist.

"It's almost perfect", added another judge.

She performed calmly and gracefully, earning a roaring applause and another standing ovation. Overwhelmed, she took a bow and retreated backstage.

Len saw her grin at him, as she sat down on a chair. She managed to pull it off, and better than that, she earned a _standing ovation_. Len felt pressure as he heard his name called and he walked to the stage. He began his performance to Sarasate's Zapateado on a strong note.

"His technique is outstanding", commented a judge.

"His expression is a bit suppressed, but it's there", another said.

"He's among the best in this competition", said the final judge.

Len earned a standing ovation and tremendous applause. He felt satisfied. At least he and Kahoko were neck-and-neck for the first place. A Russian boy also earned a standing ovation, so there was really pressure on who gets first place.

When the results were out later on, Len felt a surge of relief. He got first, the Russian boy, Sergei Mitchkin, got second and Kahoko got third. Sergei looked at Kahoko smiling about her results and approached her. Instantly, Len felt anger welling up inside him.

Sergei took Kahoko's hand and said, "May I ask your name, lovely lady?"

Kahoko blushed. "It's Kahoko Hino. I'm Japanese, by the way."

He smiled again. "So it's you, that third placer?"

"Yes, that would be me. And you are?"

"Sergei Mitchkin. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Hino", he said, bowing slightly.

Kahoko smiled. "I heard your performance. That's quite some skill you got there. I'm impressed."

"I'm happy to hear that. Would you like to be friends?", he offered.

"I'd love that. It's always nice to have friends from all around", she answered with a grin.

"I must say, Miss Hino, I am impressed with your playing. How long have you played the violin?", he suddenly inquired.

"I started when I was sixteen, and I'm nineteen now, so that makes almost three years", she replied.

"Less than three years? That's amazing talent you have. By your playing I would have thought you've played for more than 10 years!", he said, surprised.

"Thanks. I'm flattered. I have to go now. See you around, Sergei", she said, her eyes looking for Len, who disappeared.

"Same to you, Miss Hino", he said, leaving as well.

Kahoko changed and left the auditorium, unable to find Len. 'Where did he go?', she thought. Finally giving up, she left for the hotel alone.

She threw her bag and put her case down as she plopped into the bed, exhausted and frustrated.

"I just don't understand that guy. You ask him to wait a while and bam! He disappears into thin air", she growled at the roof.

The other events were scheduled to be later that day, some in the evening,some the next few days, so many people are still busy. Kahoko was alone, Gabrielle went to her competition, scheduled for the evening.

She lay down on her bed, thinking of her next move, of Len, of her next performance, Len.... Many thoughts crossed her head, most of them trivial, some made her think some more, finally, not able to resist, she went to see if Len was in his suite.

She knocked about four times when he finally answered the door. Kahoko couldn't help blushing when he appeared on the doorway. She fumbled for words to say as he looked at her in a questioning manner. She finally found her voice and said, "Uhm, I was just checking if you already got back. I didn't see you after the competition results came out."

"Well, yes, I left early, I saw that you were busy", he answered curtly.

"Okay, then", she said, turning to leave.

He just watched her leave, the thought of her talking to that Russian boy still causing him extreme discomfort. He didn't know why, but seeing her be so friendly with some other guy made him wish the guy would disappear into thin air. Or die. Whatever works. Just so that his and Kahoko's paths won't ever cross. He refused to admit that he was jealous. But subconsciously, isn't that the only explanation?

The next event was scheduled to be in a week. The participants started practice almost instantly. The competition became quite boring, everyone is serious now and mostly focused on the events and results. Some were obsessing over the first selection, fussing on things such as clothes and re-checking their instruments for the thousandth time just to ensure maximum performance.

Kahoko and Len reheased their duet together, Kahoko feeling all awkward with the tension in the air between the two of them. Len, on the other hand, noticed her going stiff, so he decided to take a break. Kahoko put her violin down, with relief, and sat down, drinking water. Len grabbed his water and sat down beside her. She sat up and looked away, never meeting his eyes. Len wondered to himself as she turned away, eyes thoughtful.

They continued five minutes later, and the notes were strained. Kahoko was looking away, barely focused. They ended about two hours later, Len deciding it was useless to practice with his partner being in the clouds and all...

Kahoko began rehearsing her next piece again, which she enjoyed. She liked the oriental sound of Vanessa- Mae's Red Hot, so she went for it. The theme was "Unknown side", so she went full out for a performance she won't usually do. She worried a bit, wondering if she can pull it off.

Len, on the other hand, went for the romantic sounds of Paganini's Cantabile. He normally doesn't do romantic pieces, except Ave Maria, of course, so he went for it. And another thing, he secretly wanted to impress a certain red haired competitor.

The day before the competition, Kahoko walked out of her suite, thinking of going around for a walk and met-to her surprise-Len.

"H-hey, Tsukimori-kun", she said, half thinking to go back inside and make him think she's just arrived, not leaving.

"Hino are you alright? You seem paler than usual", he noted.

"I-It's just the lack of sun, I guess...", Kahoko answered lamely.

"You look like you need some sunlight", he agreed.

"Sure. Whatever you say"

Len just turned away, acting like he doesn't have a care in the world. Kahoko shrugged and followed suit, distancing herself carefully and going her own way as they reached the front doors. Kahoko breathed in the sweet spring breeze. The trees are beginning to blossom and the sun is shining brightly. She took out her sunglasses and casually walked around the city.

She was strolling along until her vision was blurred by the glare of the sun. She bumped into someone, falling back a couple of paces.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", she muttered. The person looked back and his eyes widened.

"Hino? What are you doing?", he asked.

'Dammit! HE was the last person I was hoping to see', she mentally panicked.

"Oh, hey, Tsukimori-kun, what brings you outside today?", she asked, acting composed.

He stared at her eyes, seeing the panic behind them and said "Just felt like some fresh air."

"I-Isee..", she said, speechless. "Anyway, good luck for tomorrow", she said, turning to leave.

"Hino, wait",he burst out.

"Yeah?", she said, looking back at him.

'Should I confess?', he thought to himself, unaware that Kahoko was looking confusedly at him. "Never mind", he decided.

Kahoko shrugged, and left. She looked behind and saw Len's retreating form going the other way, thinking maybe it was time to tell him how she feels. Before it drives her nuts.

------------------------------------

soooo sorry for the late update and all.. i was so busy with school work and the term just ended, so i am officially on holiday!!!! yay!!! oh, and i have a -literally- tonne of homework to do... NOT YAY!!! thanks a lot, to the teachers. and actual thanks to my english teacher, who took pity on us and didn't make us do any work for her!!!! we love u!!! sorry again, guys.. REVIEW!!!! muackz!!!


	8. The Second Round

Okay, I haven't updated in forever... sorry, people. I am soooo busy with schoolwork and the like, so I haven't really thought of the story in ages. SORRY! You may be wanting to kick my ass now, would you? But here's a new one. Forgive me yet?

I really don't have inspiration for this now, and to be honest, I half- forgot some of the things I wrote. But since I'm free for a while (no school yet!) I'll try to finish as much as I can. Thank you for all those who reviewed the last chapter, by the way. I'm so ashamed to even talk to you with this author's note! Never mind if this might be short (I seriously don't know how long I can write), I promise new chapters the next couple of weeks.

**CHAPTER 7: The Second Round**

Kahoko was lying on her bed, confused. "Should I tell him? Should I? _Should I_?"

When she could not decide on what to do, so in the end she decided to just practice again. A few more minutes later, she decided that she was not focused enough and placed her violin back into its case. She smacked her forehead and glared at the ceiling as if it committed an offense against her.

"UGH! Why does he have to be so complicated?"

Deciding that she needed sleep for the competition the next day, she slowly drifted to sleep, her dreams haunted by thoughts of Len Tsukimori.

The next day, Kahoko felt extremely uneasy, not only because of the impending second round, but also of her feelings for Len. The competition was at seven, so she still had some time to practice some more. She cleared her mind of all things relating to Len and instead fixed her attention to the sheet music in front of her. The triple stops made her dizzy and she felt her vision blurring. Finally deciding that the last minute practice would not do her any good, she settled on lying on her bed and waiting for six o'clock to arrive.

At five thirty, she gathered all her things and changed out of her t shirt and shorts. When she finally found the last item missing from her make-up bag, she took her violin case, her purse and her dress bag and got ready to leave. After checking one last time if she forgot anything, she made her way out.

She went down to the lobby to wait for the car to take her and Len to the competition venue. She saw Madame Bolneze waiting to take them and managed a nervous smile in greeting. Madame patted the seat next to her on the couch and Kahoko took that as sign to sit down.

"Nervous?"

Kahoko looked at Madame, who was looking at her in concern.

"Very", she replied. "What if you made a mistake in choosing me? What if I mess it up tonight?"

"I know you're a very talented musician, Miss Hino. Your technique may not be perfect, but the way you show the emotions, the way you lose yourself in the music, it's something not everyone can achieve. It puts you above everyone else", Madame told her. "It's not very far-fetched if I say you can win this competition. This is not a battle of skill, Miss Hino."

"Thank you, Madame", Kahoko muttered. Len chose that moment to suddenly arrive, carrying his violin case and a bag. He caught Kahoko's eye for a second and looked away immediately. The two wordlessly followed Madame out of the hotel and into a rented car. The ride to the theatre was filled with awkward silence and Kahoko had to pull out her iPod to listen to her piece so she won't have to say anything or listen to the deafening silence.

When they arrived, the two separated after registering. Kahoko went to the female changing rooms and Len to the males'. Most of the other competitors were already there, fixing their makeup or tuning their instruments. Some of them smiled at Kahoko and she smiled back. Suddenly, she felt a little more courage and went to the ladies' room to change.

She took out the red dress out of the bag and slipped it on. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror, she noted how pale her face looked.

"Tsukimori was right, I do look pale", she told herself. Taking a last look at herself, she went out, sat down in front one of the vanity mirrors and started doing her makeup. Reminding herself to add more colour to her cheeks, she began applying foundation. She had just finished when the contest official went in and said, "Ten minutes, ladies."

Taking her violin out of its case, she then followed the other girls out of the room. They were told to wait in the wings until they are called to perform. Kahoko sat down and placed her violin in her lap. She saw Len across the room, looking infuriatingly calm as usual. 'Why does he have to be so confident?' she asked herself.

"Nervous?"

Kahoko turned to see who the deep voice belonged to. Grinning down at her was Sergei Mitchkin, looking sharp with his black tux and sleek blond hair.

"Very", Kahoko said, smiling weakly.

"I'm sure you'll do well", he told her.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say", Kahoko replied, a tinge of pink gracing her cheeks.

"I don't mean to sound... bold, but I want to ask you if you may be kind enough to accompany me to go sightseeing tomorrow? Maybe for a stroll around the city or have some lunch? That is, if you don't have any plans?"

"I guess that would be okay..." Kahoko said, slowly, thinking about it. "Lunch it is!"

Sergei took her hand and placed it to his lips. Kahoko felt shivers down her spine that didn't seem quite right.

They heard the emcee say, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the second round of the violin competition. We will now begin the performances..."

Kahoko awaited her turn to go onstage. Sergei was the second performer and he shot her a quick wink before he got on. Kahoko only managed to smile back before he disappeared into the curtains. She didn't hear the title of the piece he was performing, but it was a beautiful, mellow piece. She felt her nerves calming and she was drawn to the sound of the violin in the air. When he finished, a tremendous applause was heard and he reappeared in the wings, looking satisfied with himself.

Kahoko nodded at him before he went back to the dressing room. She followed him with her gaze and resumed looking at her shoes. She was aware of Len's piercing stare behind her, but she didn't see the angry, raging fire in his eyes. When his name was called, she wanted to go wish him luck but her feet were seemingly glued to the ground and she couldn't find the courage to stand and talk to him.

She heard the first few notes of his piece, "Cantabile". She finally stood up and peeked at the stage where he was playing, her heart skipping a beat.

The applause he received after he finished was the loudest she heard all night. "Of course", she muttered to herself.

He took a bow and left the stage. He walked past her and when they caught each other's eye, Kahoko gave him a small congratulatory smile. He nodded curtly and walked off without another word. Kahoko stared at his retreating form, looking hurt. She didn't have time to dwell on his cold attitude, however. Her name was called and she had to gather all her courage to be able to walk. She took a deep breath and made her way to centre stage. She felt all the pressure of competition again and looked at the judges looking expectantly at her. She nodded to the accompanying band and listened for her cue.

She began playing the rapid passages of the piece, her fingers flying across the fret board. She tuned the rest of the world out, barely hearing anything from the audience. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, she began swaying to the beat and dancing along to the fast paced song. The melody became faster and faster, but by then her fingers were moving of their own accord, she didn't even had to think about the notes anymore. The strange confidence was overwhelming her and she lost herself in the music.

She heard herself make the last, powerful note, unaware that she was finished. She was brought back to reality by the sound of applause, the audience leapt to their feet to acknowledge her. She felt her breathing get heavier and she finally smiled. She took a bow and left the stage. She felt her heart beating against her chest and steadied her breathing. She was greeted with congratulations from the other competitors as she left the wings. As soon as she was out, she ran to the changing room, still pumped with excitement. When she got there, she heaved a sigh and placed her violin lovingly on the table. She looked at it, still unable to keep the smile off her face. She then placed it back in the case and proceeded to change out of her costume. The results would be announced later that night, but they need not be present for it and Kahoko, exhausted as she was, decided that she should go back to the hotel for a nice, long sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You must really want to kill me now! But I am seriously tired and I just wanted to get this out of the way. I'll write some more tomorrow, promise! So you can expect the next one in two or three days. Next up: the date, the results and a couple other things I haven't decided on. Anyway, suggestions for Kaho and Sergei's date? Should Len see them? Any interesting ideas you can contribute?

I really do appreciate reviews, it'll make the next update faster! So click that review button and make me happy!


	9. The Date Part 1

**AGAIN. YOU NO SUE, OKAY?**

**CHAPTER 8: INTERRUPTIONS**

Kahoko woke up the next day feeling blissful. She stared around for a few seconds before realizing she made plans with Sergei. She then bolted out of bed and took a quick shower. Taking a floral patterned dress out of the closet, she thought of Len, but remembering his cold attitude towards her the last few days, she shrugged it off.

'_If he doesn't want my company, then I won't bother.'_

Dressing up and checking her reflection in the mirror, she checked her phone to see the time. It was almost eleven and she decided that she should leave the hotel. As she got out of the door, she saw Len also on his way out. Pointedly ignoring him, she rushed to the elevator, leaving him staring after her.

She reached the hotel lobby and hailed a taxi, heading to St. Hedwig's Cathedral where she and Sergei would be meeting. It took her about twenty minutes to get there, but the sights made her forget all the negativity she was feeling. Her crimson hair was blown by the breeze as she walked. She spotted him waiting for her by the cathedral steps, wearing a button down shirt and denim pants.

"I hope you haven't been waiting for too long", she said.

"No, I just got here", Sergei replied. "So, shall we?"

Kahoko nodded. "Sure."

Sergei offered his arm to her and she took it, and they strolled around the city, simply admiring the scenery. "I have to tell you, I was kind of doubting you would agree to go out with me", Sergei told her. Kahoko looked up, surprised.

"Really? I think there's nothing wrong with that, I'm glad I said yes. It helps take my mind off things," Kahoko said.

"I'm glad you said yes too," Sergei clapped his hands together and said, "How about lunch?"

Kahoko nodded enthusiastically. "Where?"

Sergei shrugged and said, "Let's keep walking. Maybe we can spot a diner or a cafe."

"Sure thing". Kahoko said. "Come on."

Ten minutes later, they were huddled in a booth inside a small restaurant. A petite woman with curly hair and a big motherly smile approached them with a pen and a pad. "What will you have,lieben?"

"Can I have a...spaghetti bolognaise, please?" Kahoko said, handing the menu back.

"Fish fillet for me", Sergei said, doing the same.

"Drinks?"

"Orange juice, please", Sergei said.

"Same for me", added Kahoko.

The waitress jotted down their orders and left them to themselves. Kahoko looked around, her eyes travelling everywhere except to her companion's face.

"So, tell me about yourself."

Kahoko was brought back to earth when her companion spoke, and she realized, with a horrible sinking feeling, that he must be feeling just as awkward as she was.

"Well, what's to tell? I'm Japanese, born and raised there. I played the piano since I was six, stopped when I was fourteen. Played the violin since I was sixteen. Moved to Austria with my sister few months ago because she got a job there. I'm still living with her now", Kahoko stated, "What about you?"

"I was born in Ukraine, but I was raised in Moscow. My parents were from Ukraine originally. My mother was a violinist, she taught me to play. My father was a composer, but he was not very well known. I've played with the violin since I was four", Sergei told her.

"So, do you want to play twenty questions? We can really try to learn about each other", Kahoko suggested.

"Alright... Do you want to go first?"

"No, you can go", Sergei said, amused.

"Any siblings?"

"None. You?"

"A brother and a sister, both older than me. Favorite piece?"

"Vitali's Chaconne. Favorite food?"

"Italian. Place you want to visit?"

"America. I've heard so much about it and I want to see if it was all what they make it out to be."

"Okay... Any-"

"Alright, dears, here are your food. Spaghetti for the little lady", she placed the plate of pasta in front of Kahoko, "and fish fillet for the young man" she finished, placing the fish in front of Sergei.

"Vielen Dank", Sergei said. The woman smiled and left them again. The two ate quietly at first, but the silence was broken by Kahoko's nervous laugh.

"This must be so awkward for you", she said, smiling.

"I'll say", chuckled Sergei.

"I'm sorry. I must be horrible company."

"No, we just don't know each other that well so we're not yet comfortable."

"No, I'm just bad at socializing."

Sergei laughed, and Kahoko found she loved it. When she voiced it out, he laughed even more.

"Thank you for saying that", he told her.

"Your laugh is so pure. You know, it made me feel happy just listening to you. It was so soothing to hear."

"Your music has the same effect," he told her honestly, making her blush.

"I don't know about that," she confessed, "when I started, I felt like I was lying to myself and to everyone around me."

"Why?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"It's…complicated," she said, looking like she was struggling to find a word, "I felt like I was getting credit for something I don't deserve to be credited for. I felt like I was a liar."

His brows furrowed. "Let's not talk about it!" she added hastily. "Let's just eat and go sightseeing, shall we? It's such a beautiful day!"

Much to her relief, he didn't pursue the subject further.

They left the restaurant afterwards, feeling a little less hesitant with each other. It really was a beautiful day, the sun shone brightly above them and the light breeze made Kahoko's fiery hair fly behind her.

The two of them continued walking along the stone pavements and Kahoko found herself sincerely enjoying Sergei's company. Before she even realized it, she was laughing at his jokes, and listening to his stories- about his childhood in Russia, his passion for the violin and his experiences in competitions. She told him stories too. Her childhood in Japan, the inter-school concours… it felt like she could talk to him about anything. She hadn't felt so comfortable sharing stories with anyone since Hihara, and she decided that she didn't mind. It sure was nice, after Tsukimori's cold attitude, a friendly face was a welcome change.

"…really, how did your violin survive having three of its string snapping? More importantly, how did you manage to break three strings at once?" he asked her disbelievingly.

"I don't know, but I think it's magic," she shrugged, laughing before taking a sip of the fruit shake she bought from a street side stall. The two of them sat on a stone bench in the middle of a park, surrounded by people enjoying the weather. A large oak tree provided shade for them, and flowers were in bloom. Kahoko mused quietly that were they in Japan, it would almost be the season for cherry blossoms.

"Magic?" he repeated, staring at her.

"Magic," she confirmed, "I believe that music is a kind of magic. And the fact that my violin survived the ordeal? It's nothing short of a miracle."

"You really are passionate about music aren't you, Kahoko?" he observed, looking at the streets ahead. "I have never heard anyone speak of it like you have."

"Maybe you aren't talking to the right people," she joked. "I know a lot of people who are just as passionate about music as I am, maybe even more. And there's someone who inspires me to keep playing just by playing the violin. I'll never be able to catch up to him technically speaking, but I wish to make people who listen to me feel the same way he makes me feel when I listen to him."

"Do you see yourself as a musician in the future?" he said, making her turn to him in surprise.

"I know I will keep playing, maybe not an acclaimed musician, but as long as I can play for those I care about, I'm happy. Do you?"

"I always saw myself as someone who will live for the music. Maybe not for the same reasons as you. I always envisioned myself as a famous musician. I will play in the biggest venues in the world and have concerts everyone would flock to. That is my dream."

"Will you let me hear you play?" she said softly. "When you do play in those big venues, will you invite me to listen? I want to listen to you play."

He looked taken aback at her request, but nodded. "Sure."

She smiled widely and stood up. "Come on, let's enjoy this one day we're away from the pressures of competition," she said, offering him her hand.

He nodded and took her hand.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Len Tsukimori was having a bad day.

He couldn't concentrate on the score in front of him. In fact, the stupid thing looked like it was mocking him. Something was bothering him the whole day, making him lose focus. It was causing a disturbance in his mind and he wasn't even able to play properly what usually causes him no trouble. He was annoyed, frustrated, and for reasons he was yet to find out, angry.

He didn't care if Hino went out with that Russian Casanova. She could do whatever she wanted with her life, he doesn't care. He forced himself to look at the score again, but to no avail. His mind was simply not processing the music. His fingers refused to move properly and it was driving him over the edge.

"Damn you!" he cursed softly, placing his violin tenderly on the bed (even when angry, he still cares about his violin).

"Why is it bothering me?" he asked himself, his hands tearing at his hair. "I don't care! I shouldn't care!"

He forced himself to blame Kahoko for it, but even he knew that it wasn't her fault.

_But that damn smile and those eyes... they're driving me insane!_

He had always prided himself on being a calm and composed person. But who would have guessed that it would be _her_ of all people? She broke down the walls he built around himself like they were nothing. She didn't even exert any effort!

A loud ringing forced him out of his reverie.

"Hello?" he said, a little harsher than he normally would. A soft chuckling was all he heard from the other line.

"My," said the gentle voice of his mother, "is that any way to greet your mother, Len?"

"I'm sorry," he amended, "I just…have a lot on my mind."

"Something tells me that it's not just the competition that's bothering you."

_Damn his mother's insightfulness._

"N-no," he admitted hesitantly. "It's not just the competition."

"Well, what is it? You know you can talk to me about anything, Len. I just wanted to ask you about how the competition is going, but it looks like you have far bigger problems."

"It's nothing," he said quickly. "Nothing important."

"If it's nothing important, then why is it bothering you so much?" she asked, the smile in her voice still evident. "Is it about a girl, Len?"

"H-how-?"

"Nothing ever perturbs you, Len, I know that," she answered the unfinished question. "And judging by the response, I'm guessing I'm right. You don't have enough experience with girls and that makes you confused, right?"

He remained silent. "Tell her," his mother said. "Tell her and see if that gets you anywhere."

"Tell her?" he echoed, sounding both incredulous and hesitant. "You want me to tell her? What if she doesn't like me back?"

"Oh, Len," his mother laughed. "You have _so_ much to learn when it comes to women."

"Mother, are you helping me or insulting me?" he said, annoyed at his mother's amusement over his predicament.

"I'm trying to help you," she replied patiently. "It just so happens that you are absolutely clueless about things other than music."

"Mother, are you going to help me or not?" Len asked, losing his patience. His mother seemed to be enjoying having him talk to her about his problems. _About a girl, no less._

"Then who's the lucky girl? I thought you liked Hino-san?"

The sudden question caught him off-guard. He didn't expect his mother to remember that piece of information.

"She's- she's here," he said grudgingly.

"Hino-san? Really?" her tone suddenly became more interested. "That's an interesting development. So it's still her, isn't it?"

Len remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes," his mother decided. "Oh, I have to go," she said. "Good luck for your competition, Len, and take care of yourself. Oh, and good luck for that other thing, too. I'll talk to you soon, alright?"

"Hai."

He took the phone away from his ear and placed it down with a sigh. His mother's suggestion made sense, but did he have enough courage to follow it?

The simply sank into his bed in frustration.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SIGH. I suck. There, I said it. But I was re-watching La Corda and remembered how I loved playing the violin so much! I haven't played in a year because I had to prepare for my O's and college. (I MADE IT TO COLLEGE!) And now, I'm re-discovering my love of La Corda. I'm not promising regular updates, but I'll do my best. Of course, reviews helps to get me going!

REVIEW! (Oh, and I'm happy as a jaybird now that Len/Kahoko are the official couple!)


End file.
